


For Kisses and Good Health

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Scheming Nagisa, breif mention of nitori, brief mention of momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa had a plan to get two certain somebodies together, so he volunteered to host the Christmas party at his house. Let the get together commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Kisses and Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is basically over so here *thrusts fluffy mistletoe fic at you*

Christmas was a wonderful time of year. A time for family and friends to come together. Each year since they have  known each other, the Iwatobi boys decided to hold christmas parties just for themselves. It started when they were all in elementary school and has continued up to now into their teenage years. They take turns volunteerings to see who’s place they hold it at, but they usually have it at Haru’s since his parents aren’t here that much. This year Nagisa had humbly volunteered to host their yearly christmas party at his place. He had requested the help of everyone, but Haru to get things prepared for the party having invited the Iwatobi and Samezuka boys. There was a reason Nagisa had volunteered this year, see he had a plan to get two certain someones together this year. Secretly buying mistletoe to put above the door later and holly to hope they last. Nagisa rubbed his hands together with a scheming look on his face, this Christmas party was going to be a memorable one.

* * *

Rei had slept over Nagisa’s house knowing he would need help setting up since his family is in the city for a week.

 

“Rei-Chan~” Nagisa practically sang into a sleepy Rei’s ear. The purple headed boy let out a light groan and rolled over facing the wall to sleep in a better position. They had a lot to do today, there was no time for sleeping in! Nagisa gently pushed him to see if he would at least roll back over to face him, but he did not. He sighed to himself and walked away from the futon to the opposite side of the room. Nagisa bent his knees a little bit and ran over only to jump on top of Rei screaming “WAKE UP REI!”. This method proved to be effective because Rei shot up immediately with his hair all askew and eyes squinted in confusion at the ball of yellow in his lap smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed Nagisa out of his lap and got up while trying to flatten his hair.

 

“I know” Rei sighed out, “We have a lot to do like put up decorations, I’m up stop looking at me like that”. Nagisa smiled and skipped out of the room to head downstairs and make a quick breakfast before they would decorate the house for the party tonight. Nagisa was so excited he could hardly contain himself which caused him to almost drop the eggs he was going to use. Rei walked into the living room with a box of decorations and set them down with a grunt.

 

“Nagisa are we _really_ going to be decorating till six pm today? That seems a little extensive due to the amount of decorations we have and the time it is now. It won't even take us that long” Nagisa gave a light chuckle.

 

“Rei chan we have to make sure it all goes the right way. I’ve planned out everything for once and Gou is even coming over earlier to help. We have a lot to do so eat up!” Rei only sighed and grabbed a plate and began to eat. Today was going to be a long day, but  _so_ worth it.

* * *

 

  ****

Gou strolled up to the Nagisa residence around 1pm taking note of the outside decorations sitting on the porch. She shook her head and knocked on the door and was surprised to see Rei at the door.

“I didn’t know you’d be here” she stated. If Nagisa was getting Rei to help him then what did he need her help for? This question was answered when she walked inside and saw the state of his home. It was a complete mess with decorations strewn all over the place, piles of lights on the stairs. The table pushed back some to make room for everyone had a stack of trash on top. To her left she heard Nagisa's quiet plea for help and saw Rei's confused face while trying to untangle the first of many sets of lights. She sighed and clapped her hands together. Gou decided she needed to take charge of this whole operation.

“Alright guys it’s time to get to work!” and soon they were moving chairs and throwing up garland everywhere. Nagisa goofed off a few times and Rei got tangled in the lights, which Nagisa definitely took a picture of. In the end, Nagisa, and Rei ended up creating an even bigger mess than they began with when they first started. Settling for playing around taking silly pictures instead of actually working. Gou decided she would just do the inside and those two can do the outside, it’s less to do and hard to destroy.

“Can you guys please put the garland on outside and the ribbons around the porch? It’s something that won’t take as long to do” she promised to them. They happily nodded, putting on their coats and grabbing the items to decorate. They set the items down and began to unwrap them.

“Rei-chan, I’m really excited for the party this year” Nagisa confessed “because this one will be memorable for certain people and filled with cheerful stories. Everyone will be here and together and i’m so glad”. Nagisa turned his face to Rei giving a cheerful smile to him. Rei couldn’t help, but smile back and nod in agreement. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

The porch is fully decorated, little snacks laid out for everyone before the big meal and the time has come for everyone to arrive. Well, almost everyone. See, Nagisa, and Gou told Rin and Haru the wrong time for reasons they cannot say. People started to file in one by one, such as Makoto, Sousuke, Ai, and even Momo. People were chatting and distracted with each other enough for Nagisa to slip away and put the Mistletoe and holly above the door. He smiled evilly to himself before turning away from the door and standing in the kitchen to lean against the counter. Rin and Haru should be arriving soon.

****

A quick knock on the door and hushed conversation signified their arrival.

“It’s open!” Rei called out and Nagisa looked at the door, waiting for the perfect moment to say what he’s been wanting to say all night. A mop of red hair accompanied with black hair is what Nagisa saw before he said his fateful lines.

****

“Oh Rei-chan! Look who’s under the mistletoe!” Nagisa exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the household. All eyes on them. Rin and Haru haven’t even said their hello’s yet and they’re put under the spotlight. Rin’s face heated up at the gazes their way, but Haru’s face only scrunched up in confusion. “He’s so cute” Rin thought.

****

“Wait. Who’s under the mistletoe?” Haru questioned sincerely. Rin mentally smacked his forehead at this, he would of done it in real life too.

“It’s us, Haru” Rin explained. He watched the gears start to come together in Haru’s mind and saw as his eyes went wide.

“Oh” was all he said before he finally turned to Rin and caught his gaze.

 _“Maybe Haru didn’t want to kiss him? He might appreciate a kiss on the cheek because you can’t just break tradition!”_ were all things Rin thought. Rin leaned in planning to go for the cheek, but he was surprised when he felt a pair of hands, one on his neck the other on his cheek and a soft pair of lips on his. His eyes were wide and felt Haru start to pull away until he got over his shock, closed his eyes and pulled Haru in closer by settling a hand on his hip. The kiss was as perfect as he imagined. It wasn’t necessarily fireworks he felt, but more of an intense heat. One that curled around his body, broke the skin and settled inside, warming him up from the bone. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and blushed something furious at the blue eyed boy in front of him. His heart was beating out of his chest and his face was almost as red as his hair. This boy was trying to kill him honestly. Haru just quirked a small smile at him and hid his face in Rin’s chest. Haru sure hoped he couldn’t see the blush spreading across his own face that would be equally as embarrassing. Rin forgot they weren’t alone when he heard cheers erupting around him.

****

The still haven’t even taken off their shoes yet.

****

After they had taken off their shoes and coats, Rin felt Haru grab his hand and direct him towards the back of the house. Once they made their way to the back, Haru gripped his other hand and looked down at his feet. Rin held his breath. He could practically see Haru struggling for the right words to say, since he usually just thinks it over.

****

“Rin, I….” Haru began “I like you. A lot. I have for a very long time now” He tightened his grip on Rin’s hands “You came and shook up my world and I really want to be with you and do this olympic thing together. It’s okay if you don’t though.” Haru said dejectedly. He let go of Rin’s hands and dropped his head to fiddle with his sweater. Rin was shocked. The one person he was completely in love with, liked him back. A squinty eyed smile blossomed across his face. He was so happy there was no way for him to not show it.

****

“Haru..” he sighed out happily and gathered the boy into his arms. “Of course I want to be with you. The feelings are the same. I never would of kissed you back if I hadn’t” he smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was short, but sweet and full of promise. Haru grabbed Rin’s hand and led them back into the living room to face their friends. They were all just looking at them expectantly until Rin rolled his eyes and held their hands up together as if they won medals.

****

“I’m so happy for you Haru!” came Makoto’s voice. Sousuke just patted a hand on Rin’s shoulder and Nagisa ran out to hug the both of them. Laughing as he threw himself on them. His plan had worked! The new couple could only smile at their friends and at each other as they all were happy for them.

****

“Now, that this couple has finally got their act together, it’s time for the Christmas festivities to begin!” Gou announced and then turned on some Christmas music. _“All I Want For Christmas Is You_ ” was playing throughout the household that was filled with cheer. Snacks being shared,stories being swapped, and a few games being played such as Monopoly or Uno.

  
It is indeed a good Christmas party so far. ** **  
****

* * *

Haru had disappeared into the kitchen after a while when he said he needed a drink and Rin noticed he hadn’t come back yet so he decided to go see what was up. He came in to find Haru leaning against the kitchen counter chatting away with Rei. Rin smirked and settled for sliding between Haru’s legs, surprising him because he can do that now.

“Glad to see you’re so friendly” Haru told him. Rei looked up from where he was mixing cookie batter to see the two smiling at each other. They’re sweeter than the cookies he’s about to make and why are they blocking his counter space? They are his senpai’s though and he’s really happy for them, so he’ll let it go just this once with the spirit of Christmas and all. He started to shape the cookies hearing Christmas music and whispers exchanged between the couple, thoroughly enjoying his serenity until he heard the smacking of lips and a quiet groan. Oh no, they were not going to make out here when he’s trying to bake.

“Hey! You guys are cute and all, but please take that somewhere else like the back of the house or something” Rei commanded. Haru turned his head to look at Rei with his eyebrows raised.

“Ah, please Haruka senpai!” he pleaded. Rei really didn’t want to have to deal with that, the Christmas music was a better sound. Haru mumbled out a fine, gently pushed Rin’s chest and led Rin to the backyard, opting to sit on the deck. He heard laughter ring throughout the house and let a small smile make its way on his face, he really did appreciate the people he called friends. He leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp winter air. Rin gazed up at the night sky and counted the bright stars he could see. They fell into a comfortable silence, just sitting there, watching their breaths create little white puffs. 

“This had to be the best Christmas party I've ever been too” Haru stated, breaking the silence “I finally feel content. _Thank you_ ”

“For what?”

“For trying to race me that day, for pestering me to join a swim team, for everything.” Rin smiled at that settled for putting his head over top of Haru’s. Their relationship didn’t begin today, it technically began the day they met to build up to this moment. They only got together today, but now it finally feels right. Rin couldn’t ask for anything better.

_“Merry early Christmas, Haru”_ Rin whispered to him. Oh, it was an early Christmas indeed. One they would never forget.  

**  
  
  
  
**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. It's something I was just thinking about and what I was originally supposed to write for Rinharu week.


End file.
